Project Serpo
Project Serpo was a black project program that began in 1965 in the United States of America. It was responsible for human teams or groups, of willing participants, to be transported to a Vivarium site codenamed “Serpo”. The project was leaked on 2 November 2005, by an alleged retired official of the , who went by the screenhandle "Request Anonymous".serpo.org, Release 1 Briefing Supposedly there is a 3,000-page debriefing concerning twelve members who made up a military team that served at least 13 years in an alien world that was classified as “Serpo”. The briefing notes claimed that ‘Serpo’ was located in the star system Zeta Reticuli (Currently, there is no confirmed in this system - See Serpo conspiracy). According to Release 1, of the twelve, only eight returned. They were quarantined from 1978 to 1984 by the Air Force Office of Special Investigation (AFOSI). All members of the 1965 team have since died. The last survivor is said to have died c. 2002/3. Disinformation campaign After Project Serpo was leaked in 2005, known of The Aviary, such as Richard DotyExopaedia, Doty, Rick and Robert CollinsExopaedia, Collins, Bob embellished on the aspect of Serpo. They are the same characters who put Paul Bennewitz away for coming out with Manzano Base and Dulce Base in the ‘80s.Wikipedia, UFO conspiracy theory, July 1989 MUFON ConventionThe Alien Overlords, by Philip Coppens The many “insiders” disputed over project details, via electronic correspondence from 2005 to 2010, with Victor Martinez moderating. Their debates over some minor details used strong accusations“Little wonder ufology finds itself progressing ever so slowly over the years. It constantly shoots itself with all its inhouse pettiness and fighting; it finds itself hardly any further along after a major disclosure is made in the UFO field.”—Victor Martinez, Article 2: UFO Magazine (Feb 2006) like “ ”,serpo.org, Gene Loscowski in Release 1 and “ ”. Victor Martinez’ system was also subject to hacking,serpo.org, Release 22 which may add some credibility to the Project Serpo claim, but likely to be clouded in misinformation. A squabble ensued between Anonymous and Paul McGovern about whether or not women were among the 1965 away-team. Even Richard Doty chimed in (Article 3). While Anonymous kept to a Spielberg's script, the others trashed the notion of women in the ‘60s being eligible for a US project. However, due to the atypical scenario, their notions are speculative. Based on the “Greada Treaty” and the Hill abduction case of in 1961— both human males and females meet the quota. File:6AF25B47-7F09-4157-8FCD-BC217716F136.jpeg File:C10FD141-BB63-4D9B-AA30-81BB014D3029.jpeg File:BDD5BE08-9550-4C8C-9C17-3ECE05136A7A.jpeg Twelve personnel, 10 men and 2 women, are depicted in Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) by . Conspiracy :See also Serpo conspiracy The “exchange” was said to be twelve US military personnel, for one “Eben”. The one sided ‘educational exchange’serpo.org, Release 2 was of no equal measure, only leaving more questions about the Away-team’s whereabouts.serpo.org, Release 23 The returnees were isolated (quarantined) from 1978 until 1984 by the Air Force Office of Special Investigation (AFOSI).serpo.org, Release 1 If they had all been “sheep-dipped“ from the military as Paul McGovern indicated, there would be no eligibility for VA.Paul McGovern‘s “sheep-dipped” claim would essentially negate Gene Loscowski’s VA claim (Serpo Release 1). All twelve personnel are unaccounted for, and due to the insiders’ inconsistent details, it should be assumed that all returnees, and those left behind, have all but perished—likely by 1984.As above top secret as this project is claimed to be, it must be assumed that all members of the away-team were marked ‘expendible’, including the returnees. Basically no one would, or should, be able to tell this tale. The indicated length of time for making preparations to Serpo was approximatly two years, with intermediate communication with the Eben. During that entire time of preparation, no one counted on radiation poisoning, or feedback from the Ebens that this would potentially kill the crew? Or were they briefed that this would be a suicide mission? It is highly likely, that after the returnees were well-cared for in detention, they were processed (or disposed of) after the 3-thousand page file was completed, with “radiation poisoning” to blame. It is doubtful that any of the returnees saw their families again. Any claims by people having gone to Serpo themselves, in good faith, would be just to get the story out there. Commentary See also * Zeta conspiracy References Resources * Alien Research, Category:Serpo affair Category:Abductions